They Don't Know
by atacchan
Summary: Mereka tidak tahu, karena itu aku tidak perduli akan tanggapan mereka. Biarlah cukup aku yang tahu tentang hidupku.


Mereka tidak tahu, karena itu aku tidak perduli akan tanggapan mereka. Biarlah cukup aku yang tahu tentang hidupku.

They Don't Know © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Draco melihat Saint Potter dan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Diam-diam dia melangkah menuju ruangan itu dengan debaran hati kian cepat perdetiknya. Sedikit takut jika dia ketahuan berada di luar Asrama saat jam malam sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kepala Sekolahnya dan Harry Potter di ruangan itu. Yeah, meskipun di dalam hati dia masih merasa direndahkan karena Harry Potter atau Si-anak-terkenal-yang-bertahan-hidup lebih memilih berteman dengan Weasley miskin daripada dirinya yang sudah jelas dari keluarga berada.

Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruangan kelas lainnya. Hanya saja, meja dan kursi tidak diletakkan dengan rapi di tempat yang seharusnya. Meja dan kursi bertumpuk di belakang ruangan dan kelihatan dibiarkan seperti itu. Ruangan itu juga penuh debu.

'Ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai,' batinnya.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, dia menemukan sebuah cermin. Cermin yang lebih besar daripada cermin ruangan milik ibunya. Cermin itu setinggi langit-langit dengan bingkai emas yang berukir sesuatu dan berdiri diatas dua cakar.

Cermin itu menampakkan refleksi dirinya. Mulai dari wajah hingga kakinya.

'Inikah alasan Potter ada disini?' dengusnya.

Merasa tidak ada yang menarik, dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang terukir di bingkai cermin itu.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," ejanya.

Draco memandang deretan huruf itu berkali-kali dan merasa bingung. Menerka-nerka bahasa negara mana yang terukir di bingkai cermin itu.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban yang cukup masuk akal, dia memandang ke dalam cermin. Refleksi dirinya. Hal yang membuatnya merasa biasa. Tentu saja saat kau memandang cermin yang terpantulkan adalah refleksi dirimu.

Setelah lima detik, refleksi itu kelihatan tidak sendirian. Refleksi lainnya muncul di kiri dan kanannya. Di kirinya, Ibunya tampak tersenyum ramah dan di sisi kanannya, Ayahnya tampak meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Gestur itu seakan mengungkapkan bahwa Ayahnya bangga terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasa kesadaran menepuk kuat-kuat lamunannya dan sontak dia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Bahkan dia mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya.

Dia sendirian.

'Lalu, kenapa ada bayangan Ayah dan Ibu?' batinnya.

Sesaat, Draco merasa takut. Buru-buru dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke Asramanya.

OoO

Draco memandang cermin itu. Sengaja berlama-lama, seakan sedang memastikan sesuatu.

Dia bingung setiap kali melihat ke cermin itu. Karena, refleksi yang dilihatnya selalu berbeda. Baik, Draco mengakui bahwa dia akan terus kembali memandang cermin itu. Alasannya selalu sama, karena dia ingin tahu.

Dua hari yang lalu, refleksi yang dipantulkan cermin adalah dirinya, Ayahnya dan Ibunya. Tetapi kemarin, saat dia mendengar kata-kata penuh kekaguman dari teman-temannya –meskipun diiringi kata-kata mengejek diakhirnya, Draco tahu bahwa teman-temannya kagum terhadap Harry- karena Harry menjadi satu-satunya Seeker termuda sejak Quidditch pertama kali diciptakan hingga sekarang, Draco melihat refleksi dirinya diatas sapu terbang dengan Golden Snitch dalam genggamannya.

Kali ini, yang dilihatnya berbeda. Dia melihat refleksi dirinya berteman baik dengan Harry, Si-miskin-Weasley dan Si-Nona-Tahu-Segala-Granger.

Sekarang, dia menyimpulkan bahwa cermin ini menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Untuk refleksi pertama, dia tahu bahwa Ayahnya tidak pernah memandangnya bangga. Tidak pernah, sekalipun dia bisa menguasai pengendalian sapu terbang di umur 8 tahun.

Di refleksi kedua, dia tahu bahwa dia belum pernah bertanding. Jadi tidak mungkin dia pernah memenangkan Golden Snitch dalam pertandingan.

Untuk refleksi ketiga –refleksi yang isinya paling tidak mungkin-, dia hanya berpendapat bahwa tidak mungkin dia sudi berteman dengan Weasley ataupun Granger.

Jadi, intinya isi cermin itu hanyalah hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, setidaknya dia berpikir begitu.

OoO

Meskipun dia tahu bahwa isi cermin itu hanyalah ketidakmungkinan. Dia terus menerus datang ke ruangan itu. Begitu terus sampai suatu saat dia datang dan cermin itu tidak ada.

Satu kesimpulan didapatkannya. Cermin itu dipindahkan untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui. Tetapi masih ada rasa keingintahuaan terhadap cermin itu dan Draco mencoba mencari berbagai cara.

OoO

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali Albus, kau tahu apa yang kutakutkan,"

Dumbledore melirik Snape dari kacamata separuh bulannya.

"Masihkah ini tentang Harry?"

Snape mengangguk. "Juga tentang Draco,"

"Apa maksudmu Severus?" tanya Dumbledore, ada kilat kebingungan di matanya.

"Aku pernah melihat Harry datang ke kelas itu sebelum cerminnya kau pindahkan. Saat malam dimana aku meminta Quirrell mengaku, aku tahu bahwa Harry juga ada disana. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka setelah kami pergi, kau tahu seberapa sensitifnya pendengaranku,"

Dumbledore mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu, soal Draco?" tanyanya sambil menawarkan permen jeruk kepada Snape.

Snape menggeleng untuk tawaran permen jeruk itu. "Malam selanjutnya, dimana kau menjelaskan kepada Harry mengenai Cermin Tarsah, Draco ada disana. Tetapi menurutku, dia tidak mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan. Karena, saat aku mendekat untuk mencari tahu apa yang dia lakukan disana, aku mendengarnya mengeja ukiran di bingkai cermin dengan bingung,"

Dumbledore menandatangani perkamen terakhir yang ada di mejanya dan menggulung perkamen tersebut sebelum kembali ke topik utama.

"Cermin itu sudah dipindahkan Severus,"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan cermin ini berbahaya saat pertama kali aku melihat refleksi yang dipantulkan cermin."

"Cermin itu masih diperlukan Harry, soal Draco, aku rasa dia hanya perlu lelah mencari dan berhenti,"

OoO

Akhir-akhir ini Dumbledore's Army makin gencar-gencarnya melakukan kegiatan pelatihan mereka dan yang menyenangkannya adalah dia diberi akses bebas untuk menangkap mereka.

Draco menyeringai saat mengintip dari pilar bahwa orang terakhir sudah keluar, ini artinya dia bisa melihat apa yang dikerjakan mereka di dalam sana. Menangkap mereka? Uh, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dia pasti kalah jumlah, belum lagi rencana menguntit ini dia lakukan sendiri.

Memastikan orang terakhir keluar, Draco perlahan keluar dari pilar tempatnya bersembunyi dan berjalan ke sebuah dinding.

Draco mencoba mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang diketahuinya mengenai Ruang Kebutuhan. Merasa mendapat ide, dia mondar-mandir di depan dinding kosong itu seraya memikirkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

'Ruang latihan Dumbledore's Army'

Begitu diulangnya terus menerus, hingga muncullah pintu itu.

OoO

Dia megerutkan alisnya melihat tumpukan barang-barang di depannya. Draco mengira setelah dia masuk, yang akan dijumpainya adalah ruang latihan Harry Potter dan orang-orang yang tergabung dalam Dumbledore's Army.

Tetapi, yang dijumpainya adalah ruangan penuh barang-barang.

Mendengus karena seperti hatinya salah meminta dan dia salah ruangan, dia berjalan berkeliling. Yah, siapa tahu dia menemukan hal yang menarik,

dan dia memang menemukannya.

Cermin yang selama ini dicarinya, hingga dia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari cermin itu karena tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Dia tersenyum puas.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan," katanya senang.

Dia memandang refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin. Kali ini, di refleksi itu ada dia dan para anggota Dumbledore's Army.

Nah, loh. Dia mengerutkan kening. Mempertanyakan isi refleksi itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berhasil melihat cermin ini lagi,"

Draco sontak membalikkan tubuh, mencoba melihat siapa yang menangkap basah dirinya.

"Profesor," kata pelan setelah menemukan suaranya.

"Berhentilah, tidak ada gunanya kau memandangnya,"

"Tetapi saya tidak pernah mengerti apa yang saya lihat. Refleksi yang ditampilkan cermin berganti jika saya melihatnya di hari selanjutnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Dumbledore menyelidik.

Draco mengangguk. Meski banyak hal-hal jelek yang dikatakan Ayahnya mengenai Dumbledore, toh dia tahu yang dikatakan Ayahnya lebih banyak mengada-ada. Sebenarnya dia bahkan sering merasa Kepala Sekolahnya cukup baik.

"Kau tahu apa yang ditunjukkan cermin ini nak?"

Draco mencoba menerka. "Ketidakmungkinan kah? Semua yang kulihat hanya hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi,"

"Bukan nak, cermin ini menunjukkan kebalikan,"

"Maksud anda Profesor?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Bacalah ukiran di bingkai cermin itu,"

Dia berbalik badan dan membaca ukiran di bingkai cermin itu "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,"

"Coba baca dengan cara terbalik,"

"I show not your face but your hearts desire?" tanyanya.

Dumbledore mengangguk singkat. "Mirror of Erised, cermin yang menunjukkan keinginan terdalam seseorang,"

"Tapi Profesor, jika saya melihat refleksi yang berganti setiap saatnya. Apa itu artinya saya memiliki banyak keinginan?" tanya Draco tidak paham.

"Pertanyaan bagus, untuk kasusmu mungkin agak berbeda nak. Umumnya, yang dapat terlihat saat kita bercermin hanyalah keinginan terdalam. Tetapi kau tidak memiliki keinginan terdalam. Semua yang kau inginkan selalu kau pikirkan ulang. Bahkan terkadang semua yang kau inginkan selalu kau dapatkan."

"Karena itukah keinginan saya menjadi mudah berubah-ubah?"

"Ya,"

"Profesor, saya rasa anda salah. Saya melihat refleksi cermin itu memperlihatkan bahwa saya berteman dengan Potter dan temannya, tetapi anda tahu sendiri bahwa saya tidak akan sudi berteman dengan mereka,"

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Cermin ini belum pernah salah nak dan jika aku boleh menambahkan, kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan,"

"Maksud anda, sebenarnya saya ingin berteman dengan Potter?"

"Menurutku begitu, kembalilah ke Asramamu. Ah, satu hal lagi, orang yang paling bahagia di dunia bisa menggunakan Cermin Tarsah seperti cermin biasa. Yaitu, kalau dia memandang cermin itu dia hanya melihat dirinya seperti apa adanya,"

Draco melihat Profesornya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia masih ingin membantah sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Dia memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya.

OoO

"_Mum,"_

"_Yes Son?"_

_Draco menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang menata ulang ruang tengah Malfoy Manor dengan langkah kecilnya._

"_Tadi, saat keluarga Crabbe berkunjung, Vincent bercerita kepadaku bahwa dia akan dibelikan sapu terbang. Aku juga ingin Mum,"_

"_Tapi kau baru 5 tahun sayang, kau akan jatuh dari sana."_

"_Mum, Vincent membeli sapu terbang artinya aku juga harus, masa aku kalah darinya. Kalau aku tidak membeli sapu terbang, Vincent akan merasa menang dariku."_

_Narcissa menatap Draco dan tersenyum._

"_Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya,"_

_Draco cemberut dan menatap Narcissa dengan pandangan memohon._

"_Kau hanya ingin dikalahkan oleh Vincent, Draco. Dengar Son, kau harus mencari hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Jelas Narcissa lembut._

"_Mum," rengeknya._

_Narcissa tersenyum. "Kau mau berjanji? Aku akan membelikanmu sapu terbang jika kau mau berjanji,"_

"_Tentu Mum!"_

"_Kau harus mencari tahu apa hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Jangan hanya menginginkan sesuatu karena orang lain menginginkannya. Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan berbeda dengan apa yang kita rasa kita inginkan."_

"_Mum, ucapanmu membingungkan," komentar Draco._

"_Baiklah, berjanjilah kau hanya akan mencari apa yang kau inginkan, bukan apa yang orang lain inginkan."_

"_Baik Mum!"_

OoO

Draco memandang jendela kamarnya di Asrama Slytherin yang menghadap ke Danau Hitam. Cumi-cumi raksasa baru saja melewati jendela kamarnya.

Dia teringat akan percakapan dirinya dan Ibunya beberapa tahun silam. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa dia pernah berjanji. Dia sudah melupakan janji itu dan baru mengingatnya lagi sekarang.

Draco mencoba memejamkan mata. Tidak bisa, tetap tidak bisa mau dicoba sebanyak apapun. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan mengikuti saran Dumbledore untuk melupakan cermin itu.

Cermin itu seakan tahu dirinya meskipun yang ditunjukkan oleh cermin itu bertolak belakang dengan akalnya. Kata-kata Dumbledore berulang-ulang dalam benaknya. Desire.. Hasrat terdalam..

OoO

Draco menjalani tahun keenamnya dengan gelisah. Apalagi sejak Dark Lord gencar-gencarnya menghimpun anggota. Dia berulang kali harus permisi dari Hogwarts dengan alasan yang selalu sama. Yaitu, orangtuanya memanggilnya karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Bah, untuk apa orangtuanya cemas? Orang bodoh sekalipun tahu bahwa orangtuanya sama sekali tidak cemas. Toh, orang-orang juga sudah tahu Ayahnya kaki tangan Dark Lord. Tapi, Dumbledore selalu memberikan izin kepadanya.

Malam ini, lagi.

Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya dia permisi. Malfoy Manor, rumahnya yang sejak dulu dirasanya suram namun elegan bertambah suram dengan konteks yang sebenarnya setiap hari.

Dia tidak pernah mau bertanya untuk apa dia ada disini, karena dia tahu dia tidak boleh bertanya. Jika dia diminta datang dia harus datang, tidak ada alasan.

Para Pelahap Maut di depannya tertawa-tawa saat mereka membicarakan kenangan pembantaian sebuah desa Muggle. Draco mengernyit melihatnya. Tertawa di atas kematian orang lain? Bukankah itu perbuatan rendah?

"Hai keponakan~" panggil Bibinya dengan tawa yang menurutnya aneh, terdengar agak dipaksakan.

Draco mengerling ke arah Bellatrix sekilas, dia tidak begitu menyukai Bibinya itu. Bahkan terkadang dia mempertanyakan kewarasan Bibinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tersinggung untuk ketidaksopananmu, tetapi aku sedang tidak begitu perduli,"

"Lalu?" tanya Draco tidak sabar, dia benci percakapan berbelit-belit.

"Sopanlah sedikit," cemooh Bellatrix "Vincent dan Crabbe sudah ditugaskan oleh Lord, kapan kau akan bergabung dengan kami? Atau kau memang tidak memiliki niat bergabung?"

Draco menatap Bibinya tajam.

"Dark Lord belum memintaku bergabung," jawabnya tajam.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Sepertinya kabar itu memang benar, Dark Lord meragukanmu," kekehnya.

"Maaf, jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan aku permisi," dan Draco berlalu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Draco juga masih ragu untuk bergabung. Tetapi tidak ada yang boleh meragukannya. Tidak sekalipun itu adalah Bibinya.

OoO

Dark Lord memanggilnya. Dia mendesah pelan saat Ibunya mengatakan hal itu.

Ayahnya baru saja masuk ke dalam Azkaban dan sekarang dia semakin meragukan Dark Lordnya itu. Bahkan Ayahnya yang begitu setia saja tidak diperdulikan.

Draco mengangguk pada Narcissa yang menepuk bahunya untuk menabahkan sebelum membiarkan Draco masuk.

"Draco, aku sudah menunggumu,"

"Yes My Lord,"

OoO

Draco mencengkram pinggiran wastafel kuat, mencoba menguatkan dirinya meskipun tangannya bergetar hebat.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak cenggeng seperti wanita-wanita yang patah hati.

Lalu kenapa air mata turun dari matanya? Draco juga tidak mengerti. Seharusnya dia memiliki alasan, karena dia pria yang kuat. Mau ditaruh dimana nama keluarganya jika ada yang melihat dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

'Kenapa?' tanyanya berulang-ulang pada dirinya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mencoba berpikir ulang.

Ya, semua ini sejak malam itu. Sejak malam dimana dia diminta oleh Dark Lord untuk bergabung. Malam dimana dia mendapat tanda kegelapan dan tugas pertamanya.

Tugas membunuh.

Suara deburan air tedengar dan dia mengerling waspada ke sekelilingnya. Setahunya tidak ada orang selain dirinya di toilet ini.

"Siapa?" tanyanya tegas, mencoba menghilangkan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Aku, Myrtle Merana. Ah, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang kurang tepat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Draco saat sosok hantu di depannya itu memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Seperti biasa, menyusuri pipa dan kau Mister? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kelihatannya sedang frustasi,"

Draco tidak menjawab, dia kembali memandang wastafel sebelum menghidupkan air untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Tidak membersihkan sebenarnya, hanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari Myrtle yang belum beranjak.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan. Kalau mau cerita ya cerita saja, jika kau memang butuh tempat untuk bercerita kenapa bersikap sok tegar? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun," lanjut Myrtle "Yah, jika kau tidak percaya tidak masalah,"

"Tunggu, kau yakin? Kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Myrtle mengangguk dan Draco mulai bercerita.

OoO

Menurut hantu itu setiap orang berhak memilih.

Tidak masalah meskipun dia tidak mendapat jalan keluar dengan memberitahu Myrtle mengenai masalahnya, dia merasa lebih mudah bernapas daripada saat-saat sebelumnya.

Draco sengaja masuk ke kelas Ramuan disaat yang bersamaan dengan saat dimana semua anak-anak masuk kelas, tidak lebih cepat seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Singkat cerita dia tidak ingin memberikan Snape kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya.

Dia juga sengaja duduk di bangku sudut yang paling belakang. Jauh dari Snape.

Snape sudah tahu mengenai tugas pertama dan keduanya. Tugas membunuh dan tugas memudahkan penyusupan.

Draco bahkan tidak perduli saat Ramuannya jauh lebih buruk dari milik Granger. Dia hanya perlu menjauhi Snape dan perhatian dan seperti biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini setiap kelas selesai Snape selalu memintanya ke ruangannya.

Tentu saja Draco tidak pernah datang. Untuk apa datang ke ruangan seorang penghianat. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Profesor yang disegani sekaligus Ayah Baptisnya itu adalah seorang agen ganda. Orang yang dipercaya Voldemort tetapi berpihak pada Orde.

Dia tidak mungkin percaya pada orang seperti Snape. Bahkan di depan Dark Lord, Snape bisa berakting dengan baik. Itu artinya dia juga akan tertipu jika percaya pada Snape.

Persetan dengan Snape, misinya jauh lebih penting. Sekarang dia mencoba berpikir. Bagaimana caranya bisa menyusup ke dalam Hogwarts jika Hogwarts dilindungi mantra anti Apparate?

Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor dan terus berpikir.

'Aku memerlukan suatu tempat atau suatu ruangan mungkin,'

Seakan tersiram air dingin Draco tersadar, Hogwarts memiliki ruang kebutuhan. Itu artinya dia bisa menyelesaikan misi keduanya.

OoO

Urusannya dengan lemari itu sudah selesai. Uji coba sudah dilakukan dan berhasil, Draco tahu itu. Tetapi dia kembali ke ruang kebutuhan malam ini.

Dia mencari Cermin Tarsah, cermin yang menunjukkan hasrat terdalamnya. Cermin yang sepertinya tahu tentang dirinya dan dia menemukannya.

Refleksi dirinya hidup bahagia dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Tidak ada tanda kegelapan di lengannya dan tidak ada pancaran kesedihan dari wajah Ibunya.

OoO

Draco memejamkan mata saat merasakan perih di punggungnya.

"Sakit?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau berlatih terlalu keras Draco,"

"Tidak Mum, ini sesuai," bantahnya.

Narcissa menatap punggung putranya yang penuh luka. Dioleskannya lagi Dittany di sepanjang luka itu dan luka-lukanya terlihat menutup perlahan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini nak,"

Draco hanya mendengarkan.

"Kau punya pilihan nak," lanjut Narcissa pelan.

"Dan membiarkan Mum dibunuh karena pilihanku?" tanya Draco sarkatis.

Narcissa menghela nafas berat. "Tidak masalah jika itu bisa membebaskanmu,"

"Mum tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri," lirihnya.

"Tapi Mum tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, kau seharusnya menikmati masa remajamu,"

"Sudahlah Mum,"

Narcissa tidak melanjutkan. Nada anaknya tegas dan dia tahu anaknya tidak ingin dibantah.

"Mum baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagiku," kata Draco lambat-lambat "Mum pernah memintaku mencari apa yang kuinginkan bukan?"

Narcissa menunggu Draco melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin Mum baik-baik saja, aku ingin keluarga kita baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti ini,"

Air mata mengenang di pelupuk mata Narcissa, rasanya tinggal menunggu butiran bening itu jatuh.

"Aku ingin kita bahagia,"

Narcissa memeluk Draco tanpa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir.

OoO

Draco mencari cermin itu setelah memastikan bahwa rekan sesama pelahap mautnya sudah keluar semua. Dia mencari-cari cermin itu. Hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar.

Refleksi di cermin itu menampilkan dirinya dengan Dumbledore menepuk bahunya.

Draco tahu dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas pertamannya.

OoO

Draco memasuki kantor Kepala Sekolah dan tidak menemukan Dumbledore, dia malah menemukan hal lain. Dia menemukan topi seleksi di rak.

Dia mendengus kesal. Percuma dia mencuri dengar kata kunci ruang Kepala Sekolah jika dia tidak bisa menemukan Dumbledore.

"Ah, Malfoy,"

Draco mengalihkan pandangan waspada.

"Aku disini,"

Dia mengernyit saat menemukan fakta bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah sebuah topi seleksi usang.

"Kau memang Slytherin, tetapi itu bukan artinya kau harus berbuat jahat."

Draco mencelos. Apa memang semua benda sihir tahu segalanya?

"Kenapa kau menempatkanku di Slytherin?" tanya Draco kepada topi seleksi

"Karena kau menginginkannya,"

"Jika aku menginginkan Gryffindor, apa kau menempatkan aku disana?"

Topi itu seperti berpikir. "Mungkin ya dan mungkin tidak. Aku tidak menentukan takdir jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku menempatkanmu sesuai dengan sifatmu dan pendirianmu. Kau Slytherin atau Gryffindor tidak akan mengubah takdir. Karena garis itu bahkan sudah ada sebelum kau lahir,"

OoO

Draco tidak berhasil membunuh Dumbledore dan Snape dengan soknya melakukan itu untuknya. Draco masih ingat dengan jelas. Sesaat sebelum Snape melancarkan kutukan pada Dumbledore. Dumbledore menggerakkan mulutnya seolah mencoba membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa memilih,"

Persetan dengan kata-kata Dumbledore. Apa memangnya yang bisa dipilihnya jika dia bahkan tidak memiliki pilihan?

Dia memang tidak punya pilihan kan?

Terkadang dia ingin seperti Blaise atau Daphne. Keluarga mereka tidak begitu peduli tentang pihak mana yang mereka dukung. Malah mereka cenderung netral. Siapapun yang menang dalam peranglah yang akan mereka banggakan.

Bibinya mengatakan bahwa orang-orang seperti itu hanyalah pengecut dan tidak lebih dari sampah. Tetapi jika dia ditawarkan sebenarnya dia ingin menjadi Blaise. Tidak perlu sulit memikirkan pihak.

OoO

Dia melindungi seorang anak Hufflepuff. Sepertinya anak itu beberapa tahun dibawahnya. Anak itu memandangnya tidak percaya sebelum mengumamkan 'Terima kasih'.

Draco kurang lebih sudah tahu bagaimana perang ini akan berakhir. Dia tidak ingin berpindah pihak, dia hanya mencoba melakukan kebenaran. Mungkin Draco harus menyetujui kata-kata Muggle mengenai 'Kebenaran Selalu Menang'.

Terkadang Draco berpikir kenapa mereka memihak Voldemort? Dia tahu Dark Lordnya tidak memperdulikan anak buahnya. Selama keinginannya terwujud dia tidak akan meperdulikan orang lain.

"Sectumsempra,"

Seorang rekan pelahap mautnya tergeletak berlumuran darah.

OoO

Hidupnya baik-baik saja setelah perang. Nama keluarganya bersih setelah Harry memberikan kesaksian. Mereka bebas dari segala tuntutan.

Dia melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya, mencoba membangun kembali kerajaan bisnis Malfoy yang sebelumnya hampir bangkrut karena perang.

Dia berhasil, seperti yang dia inginkan.

Hari ini dia akan mengantar anaknya pergi ke Hogwarts, lewat Hogwarts Express di peron 9 ¾ . Dia, istrinya, dan anaknya tiba beberapa menit sebelum Kereta akan pergi.

Dia menerima pandangan merendahkan dari para pejuang Hogwarts yang melihatnya. Tetapi itu bukan masalah untuknya.

'Mereka tidak tahu, karena itu aku tidak perduli akan tanggapan mereka. Biarlah cukup aku yang tahu tentang hidupku.' pikirnya menanggapi tatapan itu tenang.

Astoria menyampaikan beberapa kata untuk Scorpius. Draco mengerling sekilas dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Harry. Dia mengangguk singkat yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang sama.

"Dad,"

Draco menoleh kepada Scorpius.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak diterima di Slytherin?" tanyanya cemas.

Astoria juga memandangnya, menunggu.

"Tidak masalah Score, karena Asrama tidak menentukan bagaimana kita nantinya. Tetapi kitalah yang menentukan itu,"

Astoria tersenyum dan menepuk bahu putranya.

"Dengar kata Dad? Ikuti kata hatimu Score, karena hanya kaulah yang paling tahu apa yang kau inginkan,"

Draco menepuk pundak putranya. "Kami tetap mendukungmu apapun yang kau inginkan,"

Scorpius tersenyum lega dan Draco tahu dia sudah mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik. Setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

OoO

.

Maaf atas typo. Bagian yang dicetak miring adalah flashback.

Fic ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk seseorang.

.

Leave your comment on review box below.

.

Thanks for reading.

Love, atacchan

.

.


End file.
